In recent years, thinner and more functional electronic devices such as mobile phones have been sought. This has lead to innovations being made, even with regard to holding bases for holding mobile phones, to enable the functions of mobile phones to be utilized or extended. Such holding bases are also referred to as tabletop holders or cradles.
Heretofore, it has been possible to charge the battery of a mobile phone held in a holding base by providing the holding base with a charging connector, and connecting a connecter from a charging power unit to this connector.
Also, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-303859 discloses a holding base provided with a communication USB terminal for connecting an external peripheral device, a power supply terminal for supplying power from an external source, a charging controller that charges a mobile phone using supplied power, and a USB controller having a host function. As a result of this conventional holding base, an external peripheral device and a mobile phone are capable of being USB connected without using a PC, and data communication is possible between the external peripheral device and the mobile phone.
Also, a USB (Universal Serial Bus) has had a standard called USB-OTG (On-The-Go) for connecting peripheral devices, and there are also mobile phones that incorporate a chip having a USB-OTG function.
Incidentally, there is an issue as to how a communication connector and so on are attached to a holding base. An electronic component such as a connector is generally attached to a holding base in such a manner that the main surface of the electronic component is parallel or perpendicular to the bottom surface of the holding base. In some cases, a connector is attached to a printed circuit board. This raises an issue as to how the printed circuit board to which the connector is attached is fixed to a holding base. Also in such a case, the printed circuit board is generally fixed to the holding base in such a manner that the surface of the printed circuit board is parallel or perpendicular to the bottom surface of the holding base.
As the size of a mobile phone is reduced, the size of a holding base therefor should also be reduced. Accordingly, innovations are necessary to fix a connector or a printed circuit board to a holding base.